For Now and Ever After
by Victoria Darlin
Summary: Taking place after Until Death Do We Part, Tori's life doesn't go as smoothly as she would have wanted. She hits a rough patch and only finds one way to escape to find her eternal happiness. Bori. Recommended that you read Until Death Do We Part first.


The white cloth clings to her tan skin. Her chestnut hair cascades down her back like the ocean waves on the shore. No one understands the pain that she has endured, but she is expected to be the wonderfully ecstatic bride. All she can do, at this point, is walk down the aisle and repeat the vows she swore she would never say.

The soft melody plays as the church doors begin to open. This is not the wedding she wants. She doesn't want to be forced into a poufy dress two sizes too small. She doesn't want to embrace a religion that says forget. She doesn't want to walk down an isle while her friends sit at home, uninvited. She doesn't want to pretend to be something she's not. Yet she allows herself to become voiceless.

If things were the way she wanted them to be, she would be in a simple dress, on the beach, surrounded by her friends and family. In her mind she is a widow. Her husband died three years ago. She is expected to move on, because to society she was not Mrs. Beck Oliver, she was, and is, still Miss. Tori Vega.

Lost in her own thoughts, she is practally dragged down the aisle by her "fiancé's" father, because her family wasn't good enough for him. Handed off to the groom, she tried to hold back her tears. This is not the identity she wants. Yes, she loves Ryder, but not to the extent that she loves Beck.

She wouldn't be where she is if it weren't for the second heartbeat that planted itself within her. And god how she curses that heartbeat. It is the symbol for her most vulnerable moment and is now the reason why she must betray her love even more.

The room fell quite. She knows that she will never be good enough for the man that stands before her, but she has convinced herself that she will try her hardest to be.

"Victoria Vega, do you take Ryder Daniels as your..." The preacher begins, but Tori knows the saying all too well.

"I do." She states, a single tear rolling down her cheek, and they kiss.

The next four years if her life were the hardest. The marriage that she was determined to somehow make work slowly fell apart. She was forbidden to leave her home. Forbidden to see her family. Her child, the reason behind the whole wedding, was pried from her hands when he was still a new born.

She is nothing but a sex toy and whipping post to him. He doesn't love her and she knows it. He refuses to use a condom and will not allow her to use birth control. He keeps her pregnant long enough for her to miss her cycle, then insists she kills it, herself.

She does as he demands. That's all she can do. And as time passes she dies a little more inside. She can't tell anyone what he does to her, because she knows he will find out and her punishment would be worse than death.

As he melds her body with his yet again, he makes sure to leave his mark. He punches her. Slaps her. Slams her against every surface in their house. He slams himself into her, hold nothing back. He continues until her body caves in around him and until he satisfies his hunger. He is never satisfied.

Three, four, five times a day the same events occur. He is not the only one who does so. He lets his friends join in on the "enjoyment". If his friends seem disappointed, he beats her until she is on the verge of death. And then he has his go around.

Some days she wishes he will just let her die. She doesn't know how much longer she can take the abuse. She finds herself crying to sleep every night because of the mental abuse he has put her through.

Her once radiant skin is now dull and transparent. Her healthy and fit build is nothing but a pile of skin and bones. Her voluminous hair is now dead and clings to the rigid features of her face. In her eyes, she is already dead.

Countless scars cover her body. Even if she were to escape from hell alive and fully recover, her body would still be morphed into and morbid mutant. Not all her scars are visible. Her self-esteem will never be the same and her vocal cords have undergone so much damage that she would never be able to sing again.

Her whole life is ruined. So why must she live on? There is nothing for her to live for, and she knows it.

A trembling hand finds a grip around the black handle of a butcher's knife. Taking a final breathe she finds the strength to plunge it into her heart.

Her friends and family morn her death as they burry her next to her true husband. They don't know what she went through because the man she was forced to marry disappeared. His secret died with her.

As one group of people mourn the death of a loved one, another cheer for the reunion of true lovers. Granted they might be dead, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are happy to finally together once again, and this time they know that death cannot tear them apart. So they embrace in each other's love and they are prepaid to stay that way for the rest of eternity.

_**A/N: I know I've been MIA for way too long, but I have been SUPER busy with school and I've have some minor writer's block, but I hope that this OS makes up for the lost time. As always please leave a review, I hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving (if your American) and hopefully I will see you very soon! Bye!**_

_**~Victoria Darlin**_


End file.
